As the Internet and online services become ubiquitous, larger numbers of people subscribe to online access points or Internet service providers. One method for accessing the Internet is the dial-up connection using a modem coupled to a computer. Dial-up connections are often managed by software dialers that direct a modem to dial appropriate phone numbers and establish connections with an Internet service provider. Problems arise in that many different users, having varying computer skill levels, set up and manage the dialing program with varying degrees of effectiveness.
One problem arises in entering login information and access data for use by the dialer. Errors in login IDs, user IDs, passwords, e-mail addresses and other similar data leads to connection errors that both waste system resources and frustrate users.
Another problem arises when system parameters and dialer settings are incorrect, incompatible, or have other errors such that an effective connection is not made. These problems also lead to wasted resources and frustrated users. In addition, such problems result in expensive technical service usage. Providing technical service personnel and systems can be a very large expense for a network or Internet service provider.
A further problem arises in selecting access points. Many Internet service providers offer multiple phone numbers for dial-up access. Ineffective selection of phone numbers often leads to many failed connection attempts due to busy signals caused by excess usage of one phone number and under-utilization of another. In addition, large Internet service providers (ISP) may use third party access points on a contract basis for use during peak usage periods. Over-utilization of these contracted access points and under-utilization of the ISP-owned access points may lead to excessive costs associated with providing Internet service. Therefore, an improved system and method for managing dial-up connections would be desirable.